1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling module mounted on a heat generating object mounted on a printed wiring board for cooling the heat generating object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cooling module is well known, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-50645, for example. The cooling module is mounted on a central processing unit (CPU). The cooling module includes a thermal conductive plate and radiation fins integral to the thermal conductive plate. A flow passage is defined in the thermal conductive plate. A coolant circulates through the flow passage so as to absorb the thermal energy of the CPU. The radiation fins simultaneously serves to radiate the thermal energy of the CPU into the air.
The cooling module is often incorporated in a server computer, for example. The CPU of the server computer is expected to keep operating without cease. Replacement of the aforementioned thermal conductive plate, however, is frequently required. The replacement should require removal of the radiation fins along with the thermal conductive plate. The CPU tends to suffer from an inevitable rise in the temperature during the replacement of the thermal conductive plate. Redundancy of the cooling module thus cannot be obtained.